The present engine relates to an internal combustion rotary engine. In one aspect, the invention relates to a rotary engine having a novel shaft-piston arrangement.
Many attempts have been made to develop rotary engines in the past because of the inherent simplicity of direct conversion of mechanical power into rotary motion, i.e. turbine-like devices. All of the previous designs have serious operational flaws. One such engine, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,625, is controlled by elliptical-eccentric gears. However, such gears have limited power output and are relatively expensive to manufacture. Other designs of rotary engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,211 (cranking shaft-gear arrangement), U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,795 (gear-cam arrangement) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,228 (cam arrangement). These designs are quite complex and generally too expensive for widespread use.